


For Our Happiness

by ximeria



Series: 2017 Bimonthly Shorts (x-men AUs) [16]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: Charles finally gets what he wants - and what Erik wants as well, but good luck getting him to admit to that.





	For Our Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Get your mind out of the gutter - this barely skirtsG/PG territory XD - but I wanted to give this small series of ficlets a positive ending.

"I can't believe you're making me go through this."

Charles hid a smile behind his hand. Erik's back was to him, but there was always a risk of antagonizing him needlessly. Of course, Erik knew him too well.

"Don't think I don't know you are looking all self satisfied," Erik continued to grumble. "Smug does not look good on you."

"I've been waiting for this for five years, Erik, don't spoil it." There was no bite to his words. He loved Erik, he'd been waiting and wanting this since the first time the idea had crossed his mind - in the early morning hours of their first night together. And Erik was aware of this.

Erik cocked his head to the side, turning halfway, as if to face Charles. But he didn't, he just straightened back up. "Spoil it? For you?"

"For us," Charles corrected him. If he'd been prone to doubt, he'd have been doubting if Erik was really interested in going through the whole ordeal. But he wasn't, he knew Erik, Erik's mind, and he knew the worries that weighed on his shoulders. And Charles wanted nothing but to alleviate them. All he wanted was to ensure that Erik could stay with him forever.

"I never had aspirations for this, Charles," Erik said quietly.

Charles smiled softly to himself. "I know, and if I could be a commoner and live a commoner's life with you, I would." Erik knew this, but Charles felt it bore repeating. He had no trouble remembering all Erik's arguments why this could never happen and why he could never be anything but Charles' lover - that Charles, as the rightful ruler of Westchester, would eventually have to marry and produce an heir.

Browbeating the council into accepting Erik as Charles' consort had almost been fun. Hard work, sure, but very much worth it. Right down to reminding the council that he had bled for the country and if he was to carry on as its ruler, he was not going to let them stand in the way of his happiness.

He had fond memories of Emma's mental laughter and the epic eye rolling of Raven's. He knew he wouldn't have what he had now, getting ready to finally make his choice official, if not for the support of those two.

Support, he recalled, that had come with much amusement from the two ladies as well as many a barbed comment. In the end, it had been worth it and Westchester had a new co-ruler at the side of its king as well a brand new law that allowed a ruler to choose their own descendant. How they'd argued in the council that it could be abused, that a ruler could be pressured into ceding to any conman smart enough.

Charles had been ready to argue when Emma had slammed that argument into the dirt by quietly commenting that it was no different than anyone charming and marrying into taking over the throne.

No one mentioned Kurt Marko by name, but the council's arguments had grown less impressive after this and less than a week later, Charles had closed the door behind them and had finally allowed himself to hope for his own, as well as Erik's, future happiness. 

Charles had even considered naming Emma as his successor, but her mental slap had told him that she'd take her revenge if he did so. She enjoyed pulling strings from behind the curtain, putting her in the spotlight would only annoy her.

This brought him back to the man still standing with his back to Charles, facing the heavy curtain covering the opening to the balcony where they would be making their new status public in a few minutes. Outside he could feel beyond hundreds of minds, maybe thousands. All waiting for them.

He finally stepped forward and put his arms around Erik's chest, leaning in to rest his cheek against the heavy coat that Erik was wearing, far fancier than anything else Erik normally wore. It was similar to the one Charles was wearing, warm and tailored to fit comfortably.

Erik's breath stuttered out for a moment, a small huff of a laugh riding the tail of it. He didn't say anything, just put his hands on Charles', a warm, familiar weight.

Charles felt Emma's mental prod, but asked her silently to give them a few minutes more. For once she didn't argue, just pulled back with an air of agreement.

"I keep expecting someone to come barging through the door and tell us that it can't be done, that I can't have you," Erik said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"You will always have me," Charles argued. "Do you think I was bluffing when I told the council that I would step down from the throne if they refused to change the law?"

Erik's hold on his hands tightened for a moment. "No, but I keep expecting them to force your hand."

"Do you think that Emma and Raven would let them?" Charles asked curiously. "Do you think _I_ would let them?" The latter question came out harsher than he'd wanted it to.

Erik didn't reply, just loosened Charles' hold on him and turned around, finally embracing Charles and holding on so tightly Charles wondered if his ribs might crack. Erik's dry lips found his and the kiss, while not the fiery kind that Charles knew from their bedroom, was still a heated promise.

"Erik…"

"Charles, I know you wouldn't, but I also know that some people would not shy from hurting you to get what they want - and if they want me gone-"

This time Charles silenced him with a kiss. One that was barely a brush of lips over Erik's. "I will fight for our right to be happy," he said quietly, still close enough that he could feel Erik's breath against his mouth. "And I am not alone."

Finally Erik's stern lips softened into a shadow of a smile. "No, you are not alone. There are those of who will fight fiercely for you."

"And you?" Charles asked, barely audible.

"I will be there to ensure that you live - I am the one who cares for you, for your health - I leave the fighting in the capable hands of those with such skills."

Charles smiled and kissed him again. "Then I think it is time we let the people know that their king is no longer sitting on his throne alone."

Erik made a face, but kissed him back before making enough room between them to straighten Charles' coat as well as his own. "If we must."

"We must," Charles said, not even attempting to contain his happiness. Taking the hand Erik was offering him, he took a deep breath as they both faced the curtain.

The end


End file.
